1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an OSD object display method and an OSD object display apparatus, particularly to a method and an apparatus which can display an OSD object smoothly, because the amount of data in transmission is reduced and the data processing time becomes faster, since only OSD display data is transmitted by giving ID in at least more than one OSD object unit in early stages, and only OSD object ID and display location information are transmitted from an OSD source to a display apparatus thereafter. The present application is based on Korean Patent Application No. 2000-21556, which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital television (DTV) is provided which displays on a screen not only a digital television image signal received through its own tuner, but also image information from various sources. That is, DTV, for example, is provided with a satellite television signal provided from a satellite through a satellite broadcast receiver, such as a set top box (STB), an image signal reproduced from a digital video disc (DVD) player, and an image signal reproduced from a digital video cassette recorder (DVCR) through an IEEE 1394 bus. The DTV 1394 interface standard is specified in the EIA-775 standard series. Here, a source providing an image signal is defined as a producer, and an apparatus receiving and displaying an image signal like DTV is defined as a consumer. In the DTV 1394 standard, an image signal is provided to a consumer in an MPEG transport stream, and OSD data is provided to a consumer in a bitmap format. Also, a producer and a consumer exchange a control signal and a state signal.
In general, a producer and a consumer each adopt a separate remote controller for a user interface. Therefore, the user interface of a consumer is made to interactively control the consumer while displaying in an OSD screen through a remote controller. But, although a producer is made to interactively control the producer while displaying in an OSD screen through a remote controller, the OSD screen is actually displayed through a DTV. Therefore, if the amount of OSD data transmitted between the producer and the consumer is large, by receiving OSD data of the producer in the consumer, an adaptive display of a displayed screen becomes difficult, according to the excessive amount of processed data for displaying. That is, the change and movement of an image can be unnatural enough for a viewer to visually observe. This phenomenon acts to reduce the value of a product.
Particularly, a smooth operation of an OSD screen becomes more important in evaluating the value of a product, as the user interface of the product becomes more convenient and the function becomes more diverse.